What is Love?
by Don Melon Lord
Summary: Before turning the knob, she gave one last look at Natsume and said, ‘3 o clock tomorrow, we’ll meet somewhere, if fate says so okay?’


**Disclaimer: I do not own GA. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**What is Love?**

The brunette had pulled back her hair into a tight French braid. The breeze that blew gave her a little chill and the leaves of the trees seemed to rustle nearby. Looking out at the rose bushes below, she thought deeply about all that's happened. From another's point of view, the whole scene would look perfect. Clear blue skies, a beautiful horizon with the sun rising and a beautiful girl sitting on her window ledge, above the rose bushes. Her smile, however, never reached her eyes. It was sad and full of loneliness. Her hazel orbs seemed to water as she asked herself they same question over and over again.

_Do I like him?_

* * *

He laid on his bed and stared at his blank, white ceiling. His windows shut tightly so that no wind could freeze him. Hands behind his head, he took in a deep breath and let his crimson eyes wander around. He really seemed like a sloth today. Lazing in bed, waiting for time to pass by. Running a hand through his raven tresses, he sighed and thought about what the brunette had said to him. What they had planned. His hands moved towards his neck area and clutched the stone around it hard, as if attempting to break it. Finally releasing it, he shot up from his bed and thought once more about how the conversation actually went.

* * *

_Before..._

The brunette was in his room, lazing about. Lying on the reserved spot on his bed, she yawned at looked up to face a serious Natsume who was trying to finish his assignments for Naru. She laughed at his seriousness and sighed, her face turning serious as well. That girl talk with the new girl definitely opened up her mind. She continued glancing at Natsume until he noticed her.

'Yes, Polka?' he faced her and raised an eyebrow.

'Do you think I'm pretty?'

'Nope.'

'Jerk! Do you think I'm smart?'

'Definitely no.'

'Then what do you like about me?!'

'I don't know.' And he shrugged his shoulders. 'Does it matter?'

'Yes it does! Luna said so! If you can't list reasons as to why you like me, you don't like me at all!' and Mikan pouted.

Natsume looked her straight in the eye before replying, 'Well, can you list any about why you like me?'

Mikan opened her mouth and shut it. She did some thinking for a moment and stared back at Natsume. No words came out.

'Does that mean that we don't like each other?'

'Probably.'

'Oh. Okay.' And Mikan stood up to leave his room. Before turning the knob, she gave one last look at Natsume, who was also staring intently at her and said, '3 o clock tomorrow, we'll meet somewhere, if fate says so okay?'

And without waiting for a response, she left, missing out on the last words the handsome lad uttered.

'_We don't like each other, but rather, love.'_

* * *

_Back in the present…_

Mikan reflected on the whole conversation and looked towards the clock on her wall. She watched the second hand gracefully pass each interval and make a complete revolution. The minute hand moved a little and the time was now 2:45. Her eyes widened as she leapt back into her room and started doing all the necessary stuff. She only had 15 minutes to get ready and figure out where Natsume was! She glared at everything in her way and threw on a red dress hoodie and denim jeans. It was chilly anyway. Struggling with her sneakers, she leaned against the wall for balance and made sure she had her phone and wallet with her. She dashed forward after locking her door and started her race against time.

* * *

Natsume wandered around the canteen and looked for a certain brunette. Knowing that she wasn't there, he settled for his usual hamburger steak meal. Good thing the canteen was empty. No fan girls or fan boys and most important of all, no blackmailer in sight. He took one look at the meal on his table before diving in for the kill.

'Itadakimasu,' he muttered as he licked his lips and wiped his mouth, already done with the meal. Time now? 2:50.

* * *

She ran to his room, and he wasn't there. Not wanting to waste any time, she ran to the sakura tree but he wasn't there either. Not giving up yet, she dashed to the main hall and the special abilities classroom. Still no sign, and she was getting hungry. She decided to run to the canteen and grab a quick bite. And he still wasn't anywhere in sight. She sighed and looked at her phone clock. 2:58. Tears were threatening to fall and she slammed her phone shut and dashed to her room. It had ran out of battery. She turned the knob and swung the door open, only to meet a handsome face with bright crimson eyes.

* * *

Natsume had lazed about in her room after his lunch. Somehow, something inside him told him that he should wait in her room. Maybe it was fate itself? He chuckled at that fact and went in with the spare key she gave him. He even bothered to pack her room up a little. Folding her blanket properly and making her bed, proceeding to her study table and arranging her stationary and the stack of papers. He was about to take out the trash when the door swung open and he saw a beautiful girl with stunning chocolate eyes.

* * *

'Natsume?'

'Time check, 3:00.'

Mikan stood rooted to the ground once more and looked up at the clock on her wall. The minute hand was on 12. She looked back at Natsume and a smile slowly etched across her face. She stepped into her room and closed the door, never taking her eyes of him. Natsume stared at her too, amused at her reaction. He was about to say something when she beat him to it.

'I realized something when I saw you,' she looked down and broke the eye contact. 'I don't like you.'

'I know.'

'I love you,' and she looked into his eyes once more. 'And not for any reason. I just do. Whether it's your gentleness or your perverted side or even your cocky side! I just love you, and that's all that matters.'

'That's what I've been trying to point out to you the whole time, baka.'

And dropping the trash bag in his hands, Natsume pulled her into a hug. Mikan willingly and enthusiastically wrapped her hands around his waist and hugged him tightly. Releasing each other, Natsume cupped her cheek and caressed it, a smirk forming on his face. She brought her hand up to the back of his head, pulling himdown to her level and geared up for a kiss. Natsume followed suit and parted his lips for the lady. Mikan pressed her lips firmly against Natsume and nibbled his lower lip. Taking the chance, Natsume let his tongue explore her mouth, savouring the sweetness of it. When the kiss finally broke, Natsume's hands were still on her face, caressing her cheeks. His cocky smirk never left his face.

'What's with the look?' Mikan cocked her head to one side.

'This hand was the hand carrying the trash bag.'

* * *

_There is no answer for love. It is a feeling that people interpret at their own will. However, when one is truly in love, it does not matter that the other party had a bad history or whatever. Because there is no reason for love. You just accept the good and the bad about the person and love them for it. As long as you know it deep down that you love someone wholeheartedly, that's all that matters._

* * *

**End.**

**So how was it? Do leave a review to let me know what you think XD**

**Sorry for the errors! :)**

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
